


Mountain Sound

by Coulsonsss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonsss/pseuds/Coulsonsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run, Nick Fury spends some "down time" with his lifelong friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A late birthday gift for my friend, Lunafrak.  
> ***
> 
> Diana Schuler and Matty belong to Lunafrak  
> ***

It was evening by the time they finally arrived at the cabin. 

It was some secret cabin that S.H.I.E.L.D. had used to house agents that were on missions in the area. It was off the road, off the maps, and most importantly, off the records. 

Nick Fury pulled up to the picturesque cabin, not surprised in the slightest to see it standing. He looked over at the woman in the passenger seat next to him, watching her expression as she stared at the scenery with awe. The backdrop behind them was the Italian countryside; the sky was painted with warm hues of color as the sun began to slowly creep behind the mountains. 

“It’s beautiful here, Nick” Diana Schuler spoke; the former S.H.I.E.L.D. physicist was sitting beside him. Since they had been on the run from Hydra, Diana had greatly missed one of her biggest loves in life, the outdoors. She loved the camping, the hunting, and the hiking that came with it. Fighting Hydra had taken away her ability to do that for the time being. Fury grinned when he saw her face light up, seeing her soft, warm smile. That smile of hers was one of the things that kept him going, kept him fighting. 

 

“It is beautiful, but that’s only part of the reason I chose to stay here,” He said, turning off the car. 

“And what would the other reason be?” Diana asked him, finally turning her attention away from the backdrop and back to him, catching his sly grin.  
“Because I knew you’d love it here,” He said as he opened his door and got out. Fury walked to the trunk, grabbing both his and Diana’s duffle bags. 

Diana stepped out of the car, closing her door. She breathed in the fresh air, a welcome remedy from the stuffiness that was the underground bases they had been staying at as they moved throughout Europe. 

Fury held the cabin door open for her as she walked inside; he flipped on the lights and then closed the door, locking it behind them. Diana looked around the cabin, seeing it well cared for and stocked with food. “Does someone take care of this place?” Fury nodded, “A family that lives in the town at the bottom of the mountain. They have been for years, they come up here and restock and tidy up the place every couple of months,” He watched as Diana opened the cabinets, she pulled a few cans from the shelves, already deciding on what she’d be preparing for them to eat later. Fury knew what she was doing, she was trying her hardest to make this place seem homey, to make him comfortable, she’d sometimes do this at the bases they stayed at. “I hope I make this as good as Matty does. Even if it comes from a can, Matty makes it taste like it’s from a five star restaurant,” 

Fury chuckled at the mention of his adoptive son’s cooking ability. “You cook just as well as he does, Diana. Besides, anything is better than that time I had to cook for us.” She sat the cans on the counter top, looking for the can opener; Diana looked over at him, grinning. “I've known you for how long now and your cooking still hasn't improved?”  
“Hey now, I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to be a solider, not a cook” He chuckled and then walked over to her by the kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Diana paused feeling his chest against her back. “Before you make us dinner, I think we should probably unpack first...” She caught the tone in his voice, what he really meant by that. Diana turned to face him, caught between him and the counter, not that she minded at all. She looked up at him, giving him a sultry glance, “That’s…a good idea, you should show me where the bedroom is,” Fury took her hand and kissed it, then lead her by the hand back into the bedroom.  
As soon as they were in the room, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Diana’s arms did the same, their mouths instantly meeting.  
This was a welcome escape from what their lives had been like recently, all the stress, the uncertainty; it all seemed to melt away whenever Diana kissed Fury. He rested his foreheads against her; his lips lingering on hers for a moment as Fury felt Diana reach for the zipper of his jacket, unzipping it. Diana ran her hand across his chest, feeling his chest through the fabric of his shirt. Fury couldn't help but grin at her actions. He took his jacket off; throwing it to the chair that was in the bedroom.

He didn't waste any time and slipped his hand underneath her shirt, feeling her soft skin as he kissed her again. As he did that, Diana reached for his belt; she unbuckled it and unzipped his pants. Pausing for a moment then rubbed her hand against his member, feeling him. Fury rested his head in the crook of her neck as she touched him; he kissed her neck, closing his eyes as Diana continued to stroke him. She ran her hand up and down his thick shaft. She stopped suddenly and then looked up at him, giving him another teasing sultry look complete with a grin. 

That simple gesture drove Fury over the edge.

They both hurriedly undressed one another, not standing to wait another minute. 

Diana lay back on the bed. Fury crawled over her, his mouth going from her navel up to her chest, finally to her neck.  
As they kissed, Fury teased her by slowly rubbing his tip against her entrance; Diana let out a soft moan at the sensation and then closed her eyes for a moment as he entered her.  
Fury gripped onto her hips as entered inside of her. He thrust into her, going slow to make sure she felt every inch of him inside of her. He’d tease her by almost pulling all the way out, only to thrust back into her, going further inside of her every time. Fury slowly started to speed up in his thrusts; it took Diana a few moments to finally find her rhythm, but soon as she did, she kept pace with Fury, grinding against him. 

Her hands trailed down his back, feeling every muscle and scar the man had, she remembered doctoring some of these scars. Diana kissed him, kissed the side of his head as he kept thrusting into her.  
"Nicholas..." She moaned out as her walls throbbed around his thick cock, every single thing he did was driving her wild, Diana grinding her body against his only adding to the sensation.  
Fury held her in his arms as their bodies rubbed against each other, while she was in his arms he felt her tense up. She moaned, her back ached as her orgasm shook through her body. Fury watched from his position over her, stroking the hair out of her face as she climaxed, clutching onto him for support. "Nick!" She moaned breathlessly, her cries of pleasure and ecstasy getting him off. Fury climaxed inside of her, moaning her name as she wrapped her legs around him to keep him from pulling out. 

He panted, trying to gather his breath again as he looked down at her. Fury rested his forehead against hers, both of them out of breath from what they had just done. “40 years and you've still got it,” Diana smirked, looking at him.

Fury chuckled as he went to rest beside her, carefully pulling her over to him, Diana’s head on his chest. Fury kissed the top of her head, “So do you, you minx.” He ran his hand up her back as they lay in bed together. Diana kissed his chest, nuzzling against him. “What about dinner?” She asked, peeking up at him. “I think we can wait on dinner a little bit longer, maybe we can unpack some more?” He grinned. Diana smirked, leaning up to kiss his lips, eagerly taking him up on that offer.


End file.
